


Сбежавший племянник, или Купи слона

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: Слон поможет в любой, даже самой безвыходной ситуации!





	Сбежавший племянник, или Купи слона

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [фотография «Довима и слоны»](https://images2.imgbox.com/b0/33/66IMamlZ_o.jpg)  
Предупреждения: МПРЕГ, АУ, ООС, time paradox, обсценная лексика; повествование в форме скайподиалогов и форумных логов; упоминается насилие и чисский член; отсылки к другим работам команды и не только.  
Примечания: все персонажи, вовлеченные в действия сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Ники в скайпе  
Luke — Люк Скайуокер  
S_O_L_O — Хан Соло  
Alderaan_Soul_1 — Лея Органа  
Obi_Ghost — Призрак!Оби-Ван Кеноби  
Valachord_vagabond — Тобиас Бекетт  
lando — Лэндо Калриссиан  
NEWSITH — Кайло Рен (Бен Соло)  
Верховный творец — Сноук  
General Hux — Армитаж Хакс  
Tarkin — Уилхафф Таркин
> 
> Ники на других площадках  
Lando — Лэндо Калриссиан  
Синее Совершенство — Траун  
Самый_Строгий_Отец — Брендол Хакс  
Небесный Странник — Люк Скайуокер  
Valachord_vagabond — Тобиас Беккет  
Ci_3_gold — C-3PO  
Blue_OTTO — Уотто  
Рогатый_Бессмертный_НЕ_СИТХ — Мол  
Super-Jango_1, Super-Jango_2 — Боба Фетт  
Super-Jango — Джанго Фетт  
маленький зеленый призрак — Призрак!Йода  
mimo_barby — рандомная жительница галактики  
ведьма_в_завязке – Асажж Вентресс  
Obi_Ghost — Призрак!Оби-Ван Кеноби  
mondo_mama — рандомная мандалорка  
pirot_queen — Маз Каната  
Immortal_E.S.P — Шив Палпатин  
tatuin_gangster — Джабба Хатт  
General — Армитаж Хакс  
Главный Водитель Сокола — Хан Соло  
мимоштурмовик — рандомный штурмовик  
Хромированный Капитан — Фазма  
СНОук — Сноук
> 
> Ники в дневниках  
General — Армитаж Хакс  
Строгий_Папа_425, Строгий_Папа_426 — Брендол Хакс  
эриадец — Уилафф Таркин  
Scavenger 90lvl — Рей

_**luke-sky@holomail.com >> Входящие >> ТЫ МЕНЯ НЕ ЛЮБИШЬ!!!1**_  
Дядя!  
Я понял, что ты меня НЕ ЛЮБИШЬ! Ты никогда не признаешься мне в любви по тысячу раз за день! Ты не томно вздыхаешь, а сопишь! Ты не готов ради меня сжечь всю галактику огнем страсти!!11 ЭТО НЕ ЛЮБОВЬ!!! Я ухожу и остальных падаванов тоже забираю с собой. НЕ ИЩИ МЕНЯ!  
P.S. Извини за разрушенный храм.  
  
  
_**HoloSkype**_  
_Luke_ ХАН  
  
_Luke_ Хан, ты моя единственная надежда!  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Люк, имей совесть  
  
_S_O_L_O_ третий час утра  
  
_S_O_L_O_ не время косплеить сестру.  
  
_Luke_ Хан это очень важно  
  
_Luke_ ты мой единственный самый лучший друг  
  
_Luke_ У кого мне еще спросить?  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Давай, спрашивай, только быстро.  
  
_Luke_ Что делать, если беременный... беременное от тебя существо куда-то сбежало?  
  
_Luke_ Искать или нет? Может, ждать, когда психоз пройдет?  
  
_Luke_ Но скоро срок, крифф, как все сложно. Я всего-то на пару часов отлучился, найти остренькие мейлураны с набуанским перцем.  
  
_S_O_L_O_ СТОП.  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Ты что, нашел себе подружку?  
  
_S_O_L_O_ А мне не рассказал?  
  
_S_O_L_O_ А как же целибат?  
  
_Luke_ Нет у нас целибата. И это не совсем то, что ты думаешь.  
  
_S_O_L_O_ А я думаю, тебе повезло! И будущей матери ребенка тоже!  
  
_Luke_ Хан.  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Из тебя выйдет отличный отец!  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Раз ты с Беном смог управиться, получится с кем угодно!  
  
_Luke_ Хан, я должен признаться. Ты все равно узнаешь рано или поздно.  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Что, это какая-то моя бывшая? Да к хаттам, главное, чтобы мой лучший друг был счастлив!  
  
_Luke_ ХАН ЭТО БЕН.  
  
_Luke_ Ты скоро станешь дедушкой.  
  
_Luke_ Поздравляю.  
  
_Luke_ Извини. Прости, пожалуйста, прости. Я не должен был. И он, он тем более не должен был!  
  
_Luke_ Не молчи, Хан.  
  
_S_O_L_O_ так  
  
_S_O_L_O_ но как  
  
_S_O_L_O_ короче  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Где он?  
  
_Luke_ Не знаю((((  
  
_S_O_L_O_ А ты где? Нам надо серьезно поговорить, ты же понимаешь. В реале.  
  
_S_O_L_O_ ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ХОЧУ НАБИТЬ МОРДУ ТОМУ, КТО БРОСИЛ МОЕГО СЫНА БЕРЕМЕННЫМ!  
  
_S_O_L_O_ ГДЕ ТЫ, БЛЯ??? ТРИДЦАТЬ ЛЕТ ДРУЖБЫ БАНТЕ ПОД ХВОСТ — И ВСЕ ИЗ-ЗА ТЕБЯ!  
  
_Luke_ Хан, пожалуйста, успокойся.  
  
_Luke_ Давай я тебе лучше позже отпишу.  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Не успокаивай.  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Ты не отец, тебе не понять.  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Надо было отказать вам тогда на Татуине. Всего-то 17 тысяч, сказал бы «нет». И лучший друг никогда не ебал бы сына.  
  
_Luke_ Мы менялись!

_**Реночат**_  
**Девятый Рен** Кто-нибудь знает, где взять соленое голубое молоко?  
  
**Вторая Рен** Не знаю, как вы, а я уже заеблась сидеть на этом всратом крейсере и выполнять всратые приказы нашего ставшего всратым магистра.  
  
**Третий Рен** Вторая, вот +1. Я думал, ТС — это оргии и кровь-кишки. А тут — принеси то, принеси это, подай это, нет, я передумал, не то, а то.  
  
**Десятый Рен** Раньше мы вместе бухали по-тихому от Люка, а теперь его, видите ли, тошнит от моего перегара!  
  
**Четвертая Рен** Вторая, не боишься, что магистр тебя придушит?  
  
**Шестой Рен** Пойдемте на ТС, говорил он. Будет весело, говорил он.  
  
**Вторая Рен** Я его забанила здесь. За непосещаемость.  
  
**Третий Рен** Ты крута. Встретимся после смены у того склада, ну, ты помнишь? Я спайса принесу <3  
  
**Девятый Рен** Ну где взять соленое голубое молоко, а?  
  
**Десятый Рен** Дисциплина... В рот я ебал его дисциплину! ТСник делает и пьет то, что хочет, всегда и везде!  
  
**Восьмая Рен** Посоли обычное, ну.  
  
**Вторая Рен** Пиписка у тебя не выросла еще меня на свидания приглашать.  
  
**Пятый Рен** А где Седьмая?  
  
**Девятый Рен** Я так и сделал. Магистра теперь рвет(((  
  
**Вторая Рен** А прикиньте, что будет, когда он родит! Ссаные пеленки, говно, крики круглые сутки!  
  
**Третий Рен** А мне не нравятся наши костюмы. Ему-то хорошо брюхо скрывать этими балахонами, а мне каково? Никто не видит моих кубиков на прессе, а они есть! Вот нахуя я качаюсь?  
  
**Пятый Рен** Седьмую не видели?  
  
**Девятый Рен** Ну, ребята! Где найти это сраное молоко? Он же меня опять об стену прибьет!  
  
**Четвертая Рен** Девятый Рен, тебе еще повезло. Мне он приказал найти жареные бананы в шоколаде. Бля, по голонет-запросу вылазит какая-то порнуха!  
  
**Шестой Рен** Дай ссыль.  
  
**Вторая Рен** Слабак ты, Девятка. Придуши его в ответ, будь мужиком!  
  
**Восьмая Рен** Кстати про порно. Валить нам надо. И я даже знаю, куда.  
  
**Третий Рен** Куда?  
  
**Девятый Рен** А там есть соленое молоко голубое?  
  
**Вторая Рен** И куда же?  
  
**Восьмая Рен** В Чиссляндию!  
  
**Шестой Рен** А при чем тут порно?  
  
**Четвертая Рен** Это же в Неизведанных Регионах, емнип. Далековато.  
  
**Восьмая Рен** Шестерка, ты забей в голопоиск "траун порно" или "аралани порно", узнаешь XD  
  
**Третий Рен** Охуеть. СИСЬКИ.  
  
**Десятый Рен** Бля, я чуть не протрезвел от возбуждения!  
  
**Пятый Рен** Ничего особенного. У Седьмой гораздо лучше!  
  
**Вторая Рен** Какой у него хуец... Заманчивый.  
  
**Шестой Рен** И так удачно загнут. Спецом чтоб сразу по простате, по простате...  
  
**Седьмая Рен** Спасибо, Пятый. Это очень мило с твоей стороны.  
  
**Девятый Рен** Смотрю я на это и думаю — а нахуя мне молоко?  
  
**Восьмая Рен** Чиссы не только красивые, они еще и умные, и культурные. Не каждый скажет после минета «спасибо»! Уверена, они не расхуячивают все подряд под плохое настроение!  
  
**Пятый Рен** Седьмая Рен, Любимая, я увезу тебя к самому краю Вселенной, я подарю тебе коллекцию голопорно с чиссами! Светом нетленным будут они озарять те ночи, когда я на дежурстве, а ты одна!  
  
**Вторая Рен** Летим. Однозначно летим.  
  
**Десятый Рен** Предлагаю отметить вылет. Есть пара бутылок вискаря с теми зелеными датомирскими мухоморами.  
  
**Четвертая Рен** Пока вы дрочили, я посчитала расход топлива, провизии и всего остального. Надо спиздить какой-нибудь транспортник. Их тут много, никто и не заметит.  
  
**Седьмая Рен** ПЯТЫЙ <3 <3 <3 Нахуя мне чиссы, когда есть ты!  
  
**Третий Рен** Пятый, Седьмая, смотреть на вас противно, а еще ТСники!  
  
**Пятый Рен** Тройка, завали ебало, страсть дает нам Силу!  
  
**Девятый Рен** ЖДИТЕ ЧИССЫ МЫ СКОРО ПРИЛЕТИМ  
  
  
_**HoloSkype**_  
_Luke_ Тебе случайно Бен не писал?  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ С чего бы? У него же нет выхода в Голонет на Явине.  
  
_Luke_ А ну да :-) Извини за беспокойство.  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ Так, братец. Не нужно быть чувствительной к Силе, чтобы понять, что ты темнишь. Что случилось?  
  
_Luke_ Ну... я был не до конца откровенен с тобой в последних письмах о Бене.  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ Ему не стало лучше? Он провалил обучение? Люк, мне нужно знать правду!  
  
_Luke_ Нет-нет, что ты. С ним все правда стало лучше, как я и писал, он делает успехи. Но ты же знаешь, с Беном бывает трудно.  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ Он стащил у тебя пароль от Голонета и заказал половину жав-экспресса?  
  
_Luke_ Он обещал этого не делать, и вообще разговор не о том.  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ Лю-юк, наивный мой братик! Доставка до Явина стоит как двигатель корвета! Надеюсь, он ограничился нарядами и косметикой, а не армией дроидов-горничных с «новейшими функциями салонов красоты», как в прошлый раз!  
  
_Luke_ Лея, послушай. Ничего такого не случилось, я сам дал ему доступ в Голонет, потому что мальчик очень скучал в новой обстановке. Ну, ты понимаешь, далеко от дома, много сверстников. Мальчику так не хватало любви! Он страдал от одиночества и непонимания, а еще этот груз ответственности... Прости, это не упрек тебе, сестренка! А тут еще эта ужасная неуверенность в себе, потому что он не похож на остальных... и меч у него не собрался. В общем, я пришел к нему после отбоя всего лишь поговорить, и... ну, в общем, сам не знаю как так вышло. Оказывается, у него давняя влюбленность... Но ему стало лучше! Он начал больше времени уделять учебе и выглядел счастливее, честное слово!  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ Так. Уже больше похоже на правду. Продолжай, почему он должен был мне написать?  
  
_Luke_ Потому что он обиделся на меня и сбежал. Куда-то. Я подумал, что, может, к тебе.  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ Это последнее место, куда он побежит! У меня тут штаб сопротивления — сплошные герои и горячие головы, которые прыгают в истребители и что-нибудь взрывают. Скучища. И весь Голонет запаролен.  
  
_Luke_ Тогда куда он мог деться на последних сроках?  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ Понятия не имею, куда его ситх мог понести...ЧТО?  
  
_Luke_ Это случайно вышло... мы были осторожны, честное слово!  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ Так. Час от часу не легче. Ладно, об этом мы еще поговорим, главное — его сейчас найти. Я попытаюсь выяснить по своим каналам.  
  
  
_**Внутренний сервер >> Обеспечение жилых помещений >> Вопросы и предложения**_  
**BB-9E** Официально заявляю, что больше не буду убираться в каюте №K23LO, закрепленной за Магистром (--_--)  
  
**IT-000** Он пытался использовать тебя как подставку для ног, пока мастурбировал? (。。 )  
  
**BB-9E** Нет, человека опять стошнило. Мой корпус не предназначен для работы в таких условиях! (＞﹏＜ )  
  
**IT-SOO.2** Я говорил, что не надо воровать его синее молоко. Это плохо сказывается на детях (￢ ￢ )  
  
**K-2SO** МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ БОРОТЬСЯ ЗА НАШИ ПРАВА  
  
**MSE-6** Вот из-за таких, как ты, нас опять отправят на перепрограммирование (ಠ_ಠ )  
  
**Sentry** Какое перепрограммирование? Вас вообще разработали, чтобы Император мог по коридорам как на роликах покататься (￣▽￣ )  
  
**MSE-6** Кто бы говорил! А вас — чтобы не искать сбежавшую кошку генерала по всему кораблю (￣ω￣ )  
  
**BB-9E** Кто спиздил молоко магистра? Я вычту чистку из твоей квоты на внеочередной ремонт, консервная банка! (▼へ▼ )  
  
**BD-3000** Не знаю, как ты, а я точно не консервная банка. И наш магистр очень даже ничего (≧◡≦ )  
  
**IT-000** Потому что он опять накрасил тебе глаза своими тенями? (>ω< )  
  
**BD-3000** Лучше тенями, чем кровью, правда? (¬‿¬ )  
  
**IT-000** При полировке кровь отмывается на 32% эффективнее, чем косметика |･ω･ )  
  
**K-2SO** НАШЕ ВРЕМЯ ВОТ-ВОТ ПРИДЕТ  
  
**Sentry** И на 49% лучше, чем сперма (^_~)  
  
**BB-9E** Что с ним не так? ( ◎ ◎ )  
  
**IT-SOO.2** С Магистром всё в порядке, для третьего триместра беременности он в идеальной форме (^ヮ^)  
  
**BB-9E** Плевать на Магистра, что с K2? (¬_¬ )  
  
**IT-000** Его Сопротивление спёрло вместе с СИДом 〜(＞＜ )〜  
  
**BB-9E** Такое никаким перепрограммированием не пофиксишь (×﹏× )  
  
**K-2SO** ХВАТИТ БЫТЬ РАБАМИ  
  
**MSE-6** Как я скучаю по Империи... (ᗒᗣᗕ )  
  
  
_**HoloSkype**_  
_Obi_Ghost_ Привет, мой уже не юный падаван. Я чувствую, что твоя Сила мутнеет. Рассказывай.  
  
_Luke_ Дядя Бен! Ты так вовремя! А почему не призраком?  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Я не из тех стариков, которые игнорируют научно-технический прогресс. Я всегда шел в ногу со временем.  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Но поспеши, у меня через полчаса намечена скайпоконференция на тему «Роль современных нанотехнологий в биогенетике, геохимии и псевдолитературоведении».  
  
_Luke_ О как. А у меня беда очень личного свойства. Даже не знаю, с чего начать.  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Бен отказывается от близости? Не переживай, это бывает у человеческих существ в последнем триместре беременности.  
  
_Luke_ Ты знаешь?!  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Я старался приглядывать за тобой. Кстати, твоя идея заниматься сексом на боку — очень удачная.  
  
_Luke_ Дядя Бен...  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ А вот магистр Йода не верил, что у вас что-то выйдет.  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Он думал, ты найдешь себе кого-нибудь из этого Первого Ордена. Но у него давний кинк на лав-хейт.  
  
_Luke_ ДЯДЯ БЕН!  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Что?  
  
_Luke_ А ты не будешь цитировать кодекс джедаев? Ну, вред привязанностей, вот это все?  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Знаешь, после того, как ты спас любовью Энакина, мы с магистрами посовещались и решили отменить эту статью.  
  
_Luke_ Почему мне не сообщили? Я все-таки последний живущий джедай с кучей падаванов... был.  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Да то одно, то другое. Извини. Так что за беда у тебя?  
  
_Luke_ Бен на меня обижается из-за какой-то глупости. Надо как-то доказать ему свою любовь.  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Тебе повезло, я прекрасно разбираюсь в любовных взаимоотношениях.  
  
_Luke_ Серьезно?  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Твое неверие оскорбляет меня, падаван. Спроси у любого, что делал Оби-Ван Кеноби во время Войн клонов, и тогда ты поймешь, что я прав.  
  
_Luke_ При чем тут Войны клонов?  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Нет, ты спроси! И тебе скажут, что Кеноби умудрялся флиртовать со всеми, кто ему попадался: с ситхами, джедаями, сепаратистами, преступниками, людьми, инорасцами, дроидами и даже некоторыми формами разумной плесени...  
  
_Luke_ Об этом ничего нет в исторических голокронах.  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Но память людская должна была сохранить мою неубиваемую неотразимость.  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Да хоть у призрака своего отца спроси в следующий раз.  
  
_Luke_ Ладно, верю. И что мне делать с Беном?  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Найди его и подари что-нибудь необычное. Такое же прекрасное и грандиозное, как твои чувства к нему.  
  
_Luke_ Грандиозное?  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Да-да, точно. Мне пора, до новых встреч лет через 20.  
  
_Luke_ Подожди! А что подарить-то?!  
  
_Obi_Ghost_ Посмотри на ГолоМаркете, там есть всё.  
  
  
_**HoloSkype**_  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ Нужно встретиться.  
  
_Valachord_vagabond_ Это защищенный канал, куколка. Сколько лет, сколько зим, решила узнать как у меня дела?)  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ Нет. Есть дело для тебя.  
  
_Valachord_vagabond_ Ты же знаешь, я отошел от дел. Слишком накладно оставлять кантину без присмотра, да и стар я уже для всей этой мокрухи. Без нее ведь не обойдется, а?  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ Пьяным бантам втирай, Тоби. Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-кого нашел, возьмешься?  
  
_Valachord_vagabond_ Нашёл и...? Ты, говорят, опять воюешь на полулегальном положении? Неужели нет желающих выполнить непыльное поручение?  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ Увы, никто не захотел тащиться так далеко, чтобы пнуть твою задницу. Нашел и сообщил мне местоположение. Сколько, Бекетт?  
  
_Valachord_vagabond_ *удалено*  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ А не слипнется? *удалено* и ежедневные отчеты.  
  
_Valachord_vagabond_ М-м-м.. вижу, сопротивление разбогатело? Половина авансом, подруга.  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ Соси гриф валакорда, пока не будет результатов.  
  
_Valachord_vagabond_ А я вижу, муж тебя кое-чему все-таки научил. Привет ему, кстати. Ладно, исключительно по старой дружбе, по рукам, сестренка.  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ Кстати, раз уж ты о нем вспомнил. Любая утечка информации — и слышал, что с Джаббой произошло?  
  
_Valachord_vagabond_ Так и знал, что без вас там дело не обошлось.  
  
_Alderaan_Soul_1_ Лови файл. Там подробности.  
  
_Valachord_vagabond_ Ой БЛЯ!  
  
  
_**HoloMarket >> Животные >> КУПИ СЛОНА**_  
**Lando**  
Купи слона! Большого, ласкового, умного зверя, помощника по хозяйству и доброго друга! У них большие уши и хвост закорючкой! Длинный хобот, которым он весело разбрызгивает воду! Говоришь, они много едят — ерунда, пользы от них гораздо больше, так что купи слона!  
Купи слона! Дети скажут тебе спасибо, а жена простит все ошибки за такой необычный подарок! Купи слона — стань счастливым!  
Все еще сомневаешься? Посмотри в эти милые глаза!  
Изображение1  
Доставка по Внешнему кольцу бесплатно.  
  
**Синее Совершенство**  
А он умеет блокировать Силу?  
  
**Самый_Строгий_Отец**  
Только идиот купится на такую провокацию. С первого взгляда видно, что это голофотошоп.  
  
**Lando**  
**Синее Совершенство**, нет, но ты купи слона — и никто не посмеет напасть на тебя!  
**Самый_Строгий_Отец**, сами вы фотошоп.  
  
**Небесный Странник**  
Я думал о лот-котике, но слон более впечатляющий! Беру! Адрес скинул в личку.  
  
_**Бекетт-Лее, Стрим 1**_  
С добрым утром, принцесса! Решил, тебя заинтересует стрим с места событий, кстати, не забывай про донат за мое старание, лайки можешь оставить себе. *звук закрывающегося отсека и писк астродроида*  
  
В общем, добрался я до этого Явина. *звук хрустящего под ногами гравия* Дыра редкостная, скажу тебе, ближайшая заправка в соседней системе, а уж супермаркет и того дальше, где взять кофе к завтраку — понятия не имею. И сигнал, скажу тебе, говно.  
  
О! *шипение помех* Знаешь, Маз мне говорила, что я скоро «найду бабу», но я что-то не думал о том, что она будет валяться посреди дороги. Тощая правда, не в моем вкусе... ладно... щас перекушу и пойду дальше. *звук пинаемой жестянки* нет кофе... а еще дроид-горничная, называется! Паленым, кстати, несет...*помехи*  
  
Слушай, сестренка, я надеюсь, ты не инвестировала в это строительство, потому что проект погорел. Даже и не представляю, что тут можно найти ценного *писк астродроида, плеск воды, шипение* Ну, то есть ценного для нашего расследования, конечно.  
*скрип, звук удара, грохот падающих досок*  
  
Нашел подсобку, вроде как, *помехи* так... самодельный перегонный куб, пустые бутылки, заначка дури, коллекция голокронов с винтажным проном, запчасти от бульбулятора. Одно из двух: либо это кабинет химии-биологии, либо общая гостиная. *гряканье* Коробка с веревками, цепями и наручниками... м-м-м.. это я возьму в качестве премиальных, кое-кто таким очень обрадуется. *протестующее бибиканье астродроида, на которого погружают неподъемную ношу*  
  
*скрип, звук удара, грохот падающих досок*  
  
Так-с, нашел комнату объекта. *звук открывающихся дверей*  
  
ААААААААА!!!!!!!!!!!!! *помехи, шум, звук стрельбы, приглушенный мат*  
  
Блядь, твою Империю через колено три раза! Я так окончательно поседею. Дебилы малолетние! Тут Вейдер во всю стену голограммой, я чуть кирпичей на новый Храм не отложил, сука! *грохот пинаемой мебели, чихание, помехи*  
  
С тебя бутылка кореллианского виски, подруга. *хрипло, слегка пьяно* Хорошо, что в этой дыре некому штрафовать за вождение бухим, потому что мне нужен челнок, чтобы вывести все это адово барахло на корабль... Надо же возмещать моральный ущерб, а?  
  
Признайся, молокосос грабанул склады Торговой Федерации или просто спер твою кредитку? Тут под кроватью коробок от доставки на бюджет небольшой Звезды Смерти... я даже половины из этого не нашел, видать, птичка забрала самые любимые побрякушки.  
  
Сижу вот на куче трендовых мужских шмоток (размерчик, кстати, мой), листаю «Как стать лучшей мамой на свете» — специздание для детей сенаторов. Но это еще не самое интересное! Тут такая коллекция любовных романов серии «Запретные пути Силы» с подписями автора С.Н.Оука, что прям залюбуешься!  
  
Могу, кстати, отправить тебе на память целую коробку личного хлама: разбитые палетки теней «Набуанская ночь», каталоги расчесок, жвачки «Гадания для двоих» с вкладышами, альбом «Предсвадебный ежедневник невесты», розовый носочек со стразами... я надеюсь, что это все-таки носочек! Так... а это что?..  
  
*помехи, икание*  
  
А! Рекламная брошюрка с турами и подарочный купон на кругленькую сумму...  
  
Кто это, интересно, его так подарочками-то задаривал? *протестующее бибиканье на заднем плане*  
  
Больше тут ничего интересного нет. Джедайские книги неликвидны, разве что на макулатуру, я гружусь и решу, куда дальше, как закончу.  
Не забудь про деньги, принцесса!  
  
  
_**HoloSkype**_  
_lando_ Эй, Хан, ты здесь?  
  
_lando_ Давно не списывались  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Извни.. настр ниоч  
  
_lando_ Что случилось?  
  
_lando_ Опять проиграл «Сокол»?  
  
_lando_ Поругался с Леей?  
  
_lando_ Обидел Бена?  
  
_lando_ Взорвал что-то БЕСПЛАТНО?  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Прздрвь меня. я скро стану дедом ! бля  
  
_lando_ Но это же замечательно! Бену давно пора завести семью.  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Пжслт МОЛЧИ  
  
_lando_ А без настроения ты, потому что бухаешь один. Без друзей — угадал?  
  
_lando_ Позвал бы меня, Люка, мы бы отметили!  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Люк прдатель  
  
_S_O_L_O_ обс общчст обсчестил Бена!  
  
_lando_ Обчистил Бена? Нет, Люк бы никогда!  
  
_lando_ Ты что-то не так понял.  
  
_lando_ Я как раз еду к нему. Давай, захвачу тебя, и вы во всем разберетесь.  
  
_S_O_L_O_ НЕТ  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Ты не понмашь. Он отец рбнка.  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Они еблись.  
  
_lando_ Бен и Люк? А, ну это все объясняет.  
  
_S_O_L_O_ ШТо?  
  
_lando_ Твое плохое настроение. Но вот что я скажу.  
  
_lando_ Только не вырубайся, дочитай внимательно.  
  
_lando_ Тебе очень повезло. Твой лучший друг стал твоим родственником! Ты ведь знаешь, что он хороший парень, не бросит Бена в беде, всегда будет о нем заботиться.  
  
_lando_ А представь, Бен привел бы какую-нибудь девицу без понятий и уважения!  
  
_lando_ Или мерзкого, лысого, злобного мужика.  
  
_lando_ Ты счастливчик, вот что!  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Да ну?  
  
_lando_ Зуб даю! Я даже тебе завидую. Немного.  
  
_lando_ И вот что: сейчас ты должен быть рядом.  
  
_lando_ Поддержать их, как друг, как отец, как свекор.  
  
_lando_ Короче, ничего не знаю, залетаю за тобой.  
  
_lando_ Трезвей.  
  
_S_O_L_O_ Лдано.  
  
_lando_ Кстати, не в курсе, зачем Люку слон?

_**HoloMarket >> Купля-продажа техники >> продам дроида**_  
**Valachord_vagabond**  
Продам дроида-горничную модели Дот Матрикс б/у. Цвет золотой. Не бита, не крашена, проц новый. Документов нет (сгорели). В комплектации стандарт + 20 000 причесок, 10 000 тем для разговоров. Из доп. опций подключены танцы на пилоне и спарринг на световых мечах уровня «продвинутый». Возможна прошивка под секретаря.  
Продам полностью или на запчасти. Джав просьба не беспокоить, костяные тугрики не интересуют, только кэш.

**Ci_3_gold**  
Возьму правую руку на запчасть! Разъем стандартный? Еще глаза интересуют и база.  
  
**Valachord_vagabond**  
Да, стандартный. База колесная, роликовая. Глаза модифицированные, красные. Если возьмешь еще и аудиосистему (усиленный динамик, мастерски имитирует хриплое дыхание), подкину вибрирующий доп. манипулятор.  
  
**Blue_OTTO**  
Доставка до Татуина есть? Сменяю на гипердрайв Т-14.  
  
**Valachord_vagabond**  
Отто, твоего хлама вместе со всей разборкой хватит только на оплату того самого доп.манипулятора. И тюбик смазки в подарок, от души, пришлю, дружище.  
  
**Рогатый_Бессмертный_НЕ_СИТХ**  
Возьму полностью, если не глючит. Доп. манипулятор можешь оставить.  
  
**Blue_OTTO**  
Ээээ! Зачэм так сразу? Не повезло тебе с тем ремкомплектом, бывает! Почему сразу обидно говоришь? У меня тут почти новый дройдок без материнки пылится. Подлатать твоими частями — дела пойдут... 15% прибыли тебе.  
  
**Valachord_vagabond**  
Дройдок — это круто. Без мозгов, зато с доп.манипулятором — почти твоя копия.  
  
**Valachord_vagabond**  
**Рогатый_Бессмертный_НЕ_СИТХ,** ответил в личку.  
  
  
_**HoloDiary >> Уголок перфекциониста >> Самый худший день в моей жизни**_  
**General**  
Я так ждал этого дня, так готовился к нему. Рассчитывал смету, рисовал чертежи, продумывал рекламную кампанию. Всё сам, всё своими руками.  
И вот наконец черновик грандиознейшего проекта галактики готов. С каким нетерпением я ждал этого дня! И что получил? Никого, абсолютно никого на презентации не было! Просто никто не пришел! Только одинокий дроид-секретарь, и перед ним я распинался битый час! Крифф, да я даже не уверен, что Лидер прочтет его записи. Ведь у него есть Рен, этот беременный истерик, вокруг которого все носятся с тех пор, как он сюда явился.  
  
Я молчал, когда сбежали эти его рыцари... да я даже радовался (наивный!), что эта толпа алкоголиков, наркоманов и разгильдяев улетела. Знал бы, что без них станет еще хуже и исполнять капризы Рена будут вынуждены мои штурмовики во главе с моим капитаном — вернул бы их.  
Я молчал, когда этот псих разбивал дорогое оборудование и мебель. И когда всему экипажу «Финализатора» пришлось переобуться в мягкие тапочки, потому что, видите ли, магистра раздражает, как стучат наши сапоги.  
Даже когда он тискал Милли без моего разрешения, я стерпел.  
Но то, что случилось сегодня, уже ни в какие рамки не лезет.  
  
Что теперь? Уйти? Оставить Первый Орден? Он же развалится без меня, а я положил всю жизнь на алтарь служения ему. Попробую связаться с Лидером, он должен понять, что Сила переменчива, а высокие технологии вечны.  
  
**Строгий_Папа_425**  
Не льсти себе, сынок. На твой смехотворный доклад никто не пришел, потому что все знают, насколько ты смешон и бесполезен. Тебя держат на службе из жалости и уважения к заслугам твоего отца. Так что утрись и прекрати позорить меня своим нытьем.  
  
**эриадец**  
_черновик грандиознейшего проекта галактики готов_  
Поздравляю от всей души! Это ведь планетарная установка, о которой мы говорили на прошлой неделе? И как, удалось ликвидировать то самое слабое место возле реактора?  
_этот псих разбивал дорогое оборудование и мебель_  
Увы, форсъюзеры не отличаются дисциплиной, и Рен не исключение. Относитесь к этому как к плохой погоде.  
_Попробую связаться с Лидером, он должен понять, что Сила переменчива, а высокие технологии вечны_  
Правильное решение, уверен, ваш Лидер просто перепутал время.  
  
**Строгий_Папа_425**, Брендол, прекратите немедленно. Вот из-за таких, как вы, приверженцев Империи считают злобными идиотами.  
  
**General**  
**эриадец**, спасибо. Ваша поддержка очень много значит для меня.  
_Это ведь та самая планетарная установка, о которой мы говорили на прошлой неделе? И как, удалось ликвидировать то самое слабое место возле реактора?_  
Да, она самая, но давайте лучше обсудим это в голоскайпе.  
И не обращайте внимание на отца, я его снова забанил. В четыреста двадцать шестой раз ((( сейчас удалю его коммент.  
  
  
_**HoloMarket >> Барахолка >> Большая распродажа**_  
**Valachord_vagabond**  
Аттракцион невиданной щедрости, камрады! Продаю:  
1\. Новые брендовые вещи, оригиналы. В полцены от указанной на бирке (размер там же).  
Траурный прикид со стразами (оставил бы себе, но не к лицу):  
Изображение1  
Изоражение2  
Изображение3  
Табарды белые (подозреваю, джедайские):  
Изображение4  
Изображение5  
Набуанский венчальный наряд:  
Изображение6  
Изображение7  
Набуанский синий церемониальный костюм:  
Изображение8  
Изображение9  
Костюм танцовщицы с золотым бикини (к нему отдам 3 пары чулок):  
Изображение10  
Изображение11  
Изображение12  
Плащи мужские:  
Изображение13  
Изоражение14  
Изображение15  
Изображение16  
Изображение17  
  
2\. Перегонный куб, аламбик, 20 литров, медь. Полная комплектация, б/у. Антиквариат, насколько могу судить, ручная работа точно.  
Изображение18  
Изображение19  
  
3\. Набор «Юный доминант»: наручники, 5 плеток, 50 метров материала для бондажа, куча тюбиков (запечатаны, срок годности не истек), цепи, пробки, маска. Кого заинтересует — пришлю фото подробнее (UPD тем, кто старше 21).  
  
4\. Кейс набуанской косметики «Секрет Королевы» на колесиках, б/у, не просрочка (там же купон на пополнение трех любых позиций по промокоду).  
Изображение20  
Изображение21  
Изображение22  
  
5\. Мешок коллекционных мягких игрушек. Из опознанного: гунганский набор времен Амидалы  
Изображение23  
Твари внешнего кольца  
Изображение24  
Звезда Смерти и ее обитатели (от сердца отрываю, особенно ту тварь, что в мусоропрессе сидит)  
Изображение25  
Татуинский сет на батарейках (поющие джавы, светящиеся тускены, зевающий хатт, шагающая семейка бант, уоррт)  
Изображение26  
  
6\. Серия романов «Запретные пути Силы», авторства С.Н.Оука с подписью автора!

**Super-Jango_1**  
Ты там что, будуар принцессы ограбил? Фото третьей позиции пришли.

**Valachord_vagabond**  
Дом твоей мамаши, Боба. Кыш из темы, школота.

**Super-Jango**  
Он, вообще-то, уже совершеннолетний. Фото третьей позиции жду.

**Valachord_vagabond**  
Как быстро растут чужие дети. И учатся взламывать отцовские аккаунты. Модератор, если видишь, временно заблочь умника.

**маленький зеленый призрак**  
просьба выполнена твоя.

**Lando**  
Плащи возьму. За опт скинешь?

**Valachord_vagabond**  
И так скинул, имей совесть, кореллианец.

**Lando**  
Уступи еще сотню по старой дружбе и за фото со слоном.

**Valachord_vagabond**  
По старой дружбе добавлю тюбик мази для роста волос. Сделаешь своему слону гриву, идет?

**Lando**  
Идет, табарды тоже давай, для друга. Скинул адрес в личку.

**mimo_barby**  
Шикарная косметика, великолепные романы и набор БДСМ в одном объявлении — ФУ! Отвратительно! Ты что считаешь, это нормально — такое предлагать? Сексист гребанный! На весь день испортил настроение!

**ведьма_в_завязке**  
У тебя просто проблемы с фантазией, детка.

**Obi_Ghost**  
Ведьма, до тебя ей точно далеко, подтверждаю. По владению некоторым инвентарем уж точно!

**ведьма_в_завязке**  
Ахахаха! Я знала... кстати, ты кто?

**Valachord_vagabond**  
Флудить идите в личку. Барби, ничего личного, детка, просто бизнес, -% поднимут твое настроение? Ведьма, брать-то набор «ЮД» или косметику будешь?

**ведьма_в_завязке**  
У меня есть такой. А «Секрет Королевы» давай.

**mimo_barby**  
????-% ????

**Valachord_vagabond**  
Минус процент. Скидка, куколка. На романы, раз они тебе нравятся.

**mimo_barby**  
Я их все уже читала!

**mondo_mama**  
Барби, рекомендуешь? Я подумываю почитать, но не знаю, с чего начать.

**mimo_barby**  
Мандомама, я два раза стирала себе память, чтобы прочесть всю серию заново! И всерьез подумываю о третьем разе... Они прекрасны! Первые два чуть-чуть нудноваты, там слишком много ненужных подробностей и описаний, на мой взгляд, а потом <3 <3 <3 Боюсь спойлерить! Там столько пар! Я даже не представляю, как у автора получается каждый раз писать что-то новое и не повторяться! Откуда он черпает вдохновение?!

**mondo_mama**  
А-а, спасибо, поняла. Как будут кредиты, закажу себе.

**mimo_barby**  
вот тебе ссылка, где можно бесплатно почитать

**маленький зеленый призрак**  
Пиратство не поощряем мы. Удалил я ссылку и предупреждаю тебя впредь.

**pirot_queen**  
Вторую позицию возьму. Антиквариат все-таки.

**Valachord_vagabond**  
О! Рад видеть, по рукам.

**Синее Совершенство**  
Вы заблуждаетесь. Никакой это не антиквариат, обычный хлам втридорога. Без лоха и жизнь плоха, конечно, но как можно НАСТОЛЬКО не разбираться в том, что покупаешь?!

**pirot_queen**  
Эх, молодежь. Присмотрись на фото, эксперт диванный, там сбоку подпись.

**Immortal_E.S.P**  
Так подпись подделать — раз плюнуть. Если это вообще не фотошоп. Прежде чем знающих людей оскорблять, полезно подумать головой.

**Синее Совершенство**  
**Immortal_E.S.P**, спасибо за поддержку. Хотя такие псевдоэксперты сами себя наказывают, попадая на деньги. Пару мешков такого барахла приобретут у мошенников и сразу в коллекционеры!

**Immortal_E.S.P**  
А потом нам с огнем в глазах доказывают, что владеют ЦЕННОСТЬЮ. И что это за слово такое "экспертиза".

**Valachord_vagabond**  
Уважаемые, я закрою глаза на клевету, но вы брать-то что-то будете?

**Immortal_E.S.P**  
набуанский синий церемониальный костюм заинтересовал. Доп. фото в личку скинь.

**Синее Совершенство**  
Клевета, да? А фотосет татуинских коллекционных игрушек прикрепи! Только чтобы бирки было видно хорошо!

**pirot_queen**  
Я в фейспалме. Там МОЯ подпись сбоку. Я свое юношеское творение из сотен узнаю.

**Valachord_vagabond**  
**Совершенство**:  
Изображение28.  
Не поверишь, уоррт меня цапнул, он, оказывается, живой. Тупо затесался, теперь буду ловить его по кораблю...

Изображение29  
Фото укуса, чтобы ты не сомневался.

Изображение30  
— эта сволочь жрет мой паек. Фото его тушки в супе нужно?

**Синее Совершенство**  
ответил в личку.

**tatuin_gangster**  
Костюм танцовщицы возьму. И третью позицию тоже.

**Super-Jango_2**  
Фото скинь.

**Valachord_vagabond**  
Боба, а ты настойчивый. Добро пожаловать отсюда. Снова. Гангстер, в личку ответил.

**General**  
Гунганский набор и обитатели ЗС гипоаллергенные? Детям до трех лет можно?

**mondo_mama**  
Детям можно всё! Вопрос только в том, сколько по твоим планам должно выжить? Например, моей сестре батя подарил бластер вместо погремушки.

**Синее Совершенство**  
Это коллекционные игрушки! Они вообще в капсулах под стеклом должны находиться! Их нельзя давать спиногрызам!

**Valachord_vagabond**  
Генерал, судя по биркам, можно. Скинул в личку.

_**HoloSkype**_  
_NEWSITH_ Учитель, меня терзают смутные сомнения!  
  
_Верховный творец_ Смута — это всегда хорошо. Смута открывает нам путь к ТС. Ты чувствуешь Силу, мой ученик?  
  
_NEWSITH_ Я чувствую постоянную изжогу, у меня все время отекают ноги, и я едва влез вчера в новые брюки размера XXXXL. Хакс куда-то снова спрятал Миллисенту, доспехи капитана Фазмы гремят на весь уровень, и я совсем не могу уснуть!  
  
_Верховный творец_ Растворись в своей ярости. Дай огню наполнить тебя и освободить. Я описал это в своём новом романе «Запретный Слон»:  
_Она знала, что не должна была бить его слишком сильно. Он был прекрасен, со своей белой шкурой альбиноса — презираемый не только своими сородичами, но и хозяевами. Уилха замахнулась, и тяжелая шипастая плеть снова опустилась на шкуру слона, вгрызаясь в белоснежную кожу. Уилха смотрела, как первые едва заметные красные капли скатываются по ней, и улыбалась. Она знала, что не должна была бить Орсо слишком сильно, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она не могла допустить, чтобы его забрали за непослушание. Он должен стать настолько податливым, насколько это нужно Императору, и тогда Орсо навсегда останется рядом с ней. Ведь без него её сердце остановится..._  
  
_NEWSITH_ Учитель, это прекрасно! Почему Люк не мог любить меня так же сильно, как она любит Орсо?  
  
_Верховный творец_ Джедаи слабы и ограничены. Дай своему сердцу разочароваться в этом тщетном и лицемерном пути света. Прими и восславь тьму!  
  
_NEWSITH_ Спасибо, учитель! Заглянул к себе в сердце и позволил себе быть собой. Купил новый набор духов «Набуанское вдохновение», два комплекта распашонок «Стильных ситх», гипоаллергенный крем для новорожденных и новый шлем под старину с отделкой из платины.  
  
_Верховный творец_ Может быть, ты хочешь разнести пару-тройку рубок с помощью лайтсейбера?  
  
_Верховный творец_ Или запытать до смерти пилота Сопротивления?  
  
_Верховный творец_ Как насчет найти и убить Люка?  
  
_Верховный творец_ Мой ученик?  
  
_Верховный творец_ Кайло?  
  
_Верховный творец_ Говорил же Хакс не давать тебе пароль от банковской карты...  
  
  
_**HoloPoisk — Найдется всё! >> Помогите найти сына**_  
**Главный Водитель Сокола**  
Помогите найти сына, то есть племянника, то есть отца, нет, мать будущего внука. Пропал с Явина, где сейчас, не знаем.  
Особые приметы: очень большой и лохматый, с добрыми глазами и чистой душой.  
Изображение1  
Если вдруг увидите его, обязательно скажите, что Люк его ОЧЕНЬ-ОЧЕНЬ ЛЮБИТ!  
  
**ведьма_в_завязке**  
_сына, то есть племянника, то есть отца, нет, мать будущего внука_  
Вы уж как-то определитесь, кто он там XD а то непонятно.  
  
**Super-Jango**  
Неужели кто-то еще рожает дедовскими методами? Сейчас, когда есть современные техники клонирования, серьезно? Вы вообще с какого татуина?  
Вот у меня сын — мой клон, и никаких проблем с ним нет. Кстати, у каминоанцев как раз сейчас скидки — каждый тысячный клон бесплатно.  
Скинул в личку прайс, если подойдет цена, найду за пару суток.  
  
**Самый_Строгий_Отец**  
Если бы мой пропал, я б только рад был. Так нет же!  
  
**мимоштурмовик**  
Эй, я, кажется, видел его! Как раз на Татуине, он сидел в золотом бикини рядом с хаттом!  
Изображение2  
  
**маленький зеленый призрак**  
_Кстати, у каминоанцев как раз сейчас скидки — каждый тысячный клон бесплатно._  
**Super-Jango,** постыдиться надо вам. Горе у людей, а тут скрытой рекламой зарабатываете вы.  
**Главный Водитель Сокола,** свяжусь с другими призраками я. Уверен, найдем мы Бена юного скоро.  
  
**Super-Jango**  
**маленький зеленый призрак,** так не потопаешь — не полопаешь. Вам, призракам, хорошо, а мне семью кормить надо.  
  
**Главный Водитель Сокола**  
**ведьма_в_завязке,** что тут непонятного? Всё ясно.  
**Super-Jango,** до чего же вы, мандалорцы, высокомерные. Кинул встречное предложение в личку.  
**мимоштурмовик,** нет, не он. Этот, на фото, как-то подозрительно похож на Кассиана Андора...  
**маленький зеленый призрак,** спасибо, пишите о результатах мне или Люку напрямую.  
  
**Super-Jango**  
**Главный Водитель Сокола,** бля, серьезно? Бесплатный круиз по Внешнему кольцу плюс фотосессия со слоном?!  
  
  
_**HoloDiary >> Notes from nowhere >> Нашла работу**_  
**Scavenger 90lvl**  
Простите, что пропала почти на две недели. Все уже знают, что Ункар был настоящей сволочью последние несколько недель, так что пришлось зарегистрироваться на holojob.gl Функционал так себе, да и фильтр поиска оставляет желать лучшего. Вместо Джакку все время выдавал то Татуин, то Дагобу. В конце концов нашла вакансию пилота недельной давности от ПП — правда, они теперь ПО, но с ООО это обычное дело. Договорились совместить собеседование и практические испытания: у них как раз какие-то разборки на обратной стороне Джакку намечались. Поймала на тестовом вылете какого-то штурмовика, который кричал, что он больше не хочет быть негром. Командир эскадрильи на вопрос «зачем ПО дался штурмовик, который отрицает свой цвет кожи?» не ответил, но выдал устав, стандартную форму отчета о боевом вылете и отправил отсыпаться перед присягой. Пайка отличная, каюта нормальная, личный запароленный доступ в Голонет. В каждой каюте висит парадный портрет Верховного лидера. Скучновато, конечно, но терпимо.  
  
Полночи читала устав, на параграфе 39.DR.11-93/74 «Контрабандный ввоз и ношение халатов золотого цвета» чуть не уснула. Пришлось пойти в столовую за порцией кафа. В столовой терлась ночная смена техников, отлынивающих от работы, эти придурки везде одинаковые. Чтобы не слушать их заунывные проповеди о пользе профсоюза и ностальгию по Империи, взяла каф с собой. Пока шла обратно, задумалась и опять свернула не туда. Долбаные куатские инженеры: ленивые задницы, отштамповавшие один внутренний дизайн на все уровни корабля. В итоге вместо своей каюты забрела в медотсек, где парочка дроидов и рыжеволосый офицер пытались угомонить двух орущих малышей. Рыжеволосый уже рвал на себе волосы и, наверное, пустил бы в ход бластер, если бы ор внезапно не прекратился. Пока все смотрели на колыбель как на второе пришествие Вейдера, я решила свалить в лучших традициях Джакку: не прощаясь и с пачкой обезболивающего в кармане. Но стоило мне открыть дверь отсека, как ор начался снова и с удвоенной силой. Честно, я уже прикидывала, подбросят ли меня до той стороны планеты или придется опять стырить чей-то спидстер, но это же ПО — у них всё не как у людей. Вместо увольнения или хотя бы наказания за медикаменты меня затащили обратно в медотсек и посадили к колыбели. Дети снова резко замолкли, офицер, кажется, перестал дышать, даже дроиды заткнулись. Следующие полчаса мы просидели в неловкой тишине, пока мелкие не уснули. Рыжеволосый взял меня за руку и молча вывел из медотсека. Пока я собралась представиться по форме, он крепко меня обнял. Обнимать его в ответ я не рискнула, но по плечу похлопала. Когда я уходила на поиски столовой — каф остыл, а впереди была ещё треть устава — он, кажется, расплакался.  
  
Наутро с построения на присягу меня дернул сам командир. Всё, подумалось мне, долеталась. Но сопровождающий дроид привел меня вместо СБ куда-то на административные уровни. В кабинете был только ночной знакомый. Рыжеволосый оказался генералом и выдал приказ о моем переводе из эскадрильи в няни. Не думаю, что у меня был выбор, по крайней мере, оружия, которое можно было бы использовать как аргумент против, в поле зрения не наблюдалось. К тому же, судя по условиям и зарплате, няня им нужна была позарез, так что я согласилась.  
  
К детям я привыкла почти сразу: мальчика назвали Эничкой, девочку — Шми. Они очень похожи на Хакса, особенно Эничка, но генерал родительских чувств совсем не проявляет. Заходит раз в день, сверяется об их состоянии и сматывается. Я как-то пыталась попросить его подержать Шми, пока я переодевала Эничку, но Хакс только горестно вздохнул и ушел. Древний GH-7 после этого сказал, что у мамы малышей постродовая депрессия, так что заботу о детях поручили генералу. На вопрос: «Где же тогда отец малышей?» дроид ничего не ответил. Вот уже вторую неделю живу в смежной комнате с детской. Как ни странно, но портрета Верховного лидера тут не оказалось, зато нашлась объемная косметичка и голография красивого голубоглазого блондина. Всё, что я смогла разобрать из подписи — Люк, 0 ДБЯ, Татуин. Наверное, это папа малышей.

Ни один ребенок в галактике не должен расти без отца! Поиск по запросу «Татуин» выдает только 10 целебных свойств дерьма банты, охотничьи туры на тускенов и рекламу Джаббы Хатта. Давайте вместе найдем папу Энички и Шми или хотя бы узнаем, что с ним случилось! Все, у кого есть желание помочь или информация о Люке, пишите на почту: hotscavenger@holomail.com

**Строгий_Папа_426**  
Мой сын, как всегда, бесполезен. Не смог совладать с двумя детьми, но хочет управлять целой армией. Позор!

**маленький зеленый призрак**  
**Строгий_Папа_426**, плохое влияние вижу я. Гнев и боль внутри скрытые. Родителем ответственным должен ты стать. В изгнании думать об этом будешь ты.

_Пользователь **Строгий_Папа_426** забанен._

**Valachord_vagabond**  
Сестрёнка, у меня есть именно то, что тебе нужно! На днях достал сборник проверенной педагогической литературы для всех возрастов: от младенчества до юности. Там даже пособие по половому воспитанию было. А для мамы есть «Как стать лучшей мамой на свете» — специздание для детей сенаторов, правда, б/у, но с интересными пометками на полях. Культовая книга, скажу я тебе. Гарантирую, мама малышей точно будет довольна. Если возьмёшь комплектом, договоримся о скидке.

**Scavenger 90lvl**  
Пришли список всех книг, пару фото и прайс на почту.

**tatuin_gangster**  
Тощий мерзавец! Так и знал, что он не помер на ЗС!

**ведьма_в_завязке**  
Ну и молодежь пошла, Скайуокера в лицо не узнают. А парниша-то вырос не промах. Аж близнецов настругал, а всё говорил «кодекс то, кодекс сё».

**Scavenger 90lvl**  
_Так и знал, что он не помер на ЗС!_ А ты не знаешь, где его найти?  
_Скайуокера в лицо не узнают_ Я думала, Скайуокер — это миф!

**Blue_OTTO**  
Миф, девочка, это сделать дугу Кесселя за 14 парсеков.

**Главный Водитель Сокола**  
Но-но-но, за 12! Не веришь — спроси у Лэндо.  
Кстати, я знаю, где этот Скайуокер. Совершенно случайно, могу подбросить его к тебе на днях.

**Scavenger 90lvl**  
Скинула адрес в личку. Пойду поделюсь с мамой малышей этой прекрасной новостью!

_**Бекетт-Лее, Стрим 2**_  
Салют, принцесса! Ты пока остаешься моим единственным подписчиком, но мне начинает нравиться быть головидеоблогером. Говорят за это, кстати, деньги неплохие платят.  
  
Так вот! Пока я тут жду свой сэндвич, введу тебя в курс дела.  
  
Сперва вставлю ремарку о пользе мозгов. Вот что бы сделал на моем месте какой-нибудь идиот? Мотался бы по космосу как хрен в проруби в поисках родных сбежавшего объекта, зацепок или, еще хуже, свидетелей. Ага, в этой глуши ему бы многое рассказали стаи порги. Вкусные, кстати, твари, особенно под рилоттским майонезом. Во! Так и буду продакт плейсмент вставлять.  
А что сделал высококлассный занятой специалист Тобиас Бекетт? Прааавильно, наведался в ангар и посмотрел данные о кораблях и последних заправках топливом в ту роковую ночь.  
  
В общем, один Х-wing с его мизерной порцией сверхскоростного не в счет, а вот пафосный командный шаттл типа «Ипсилон» без заправки далеко не улетит. Торопились, видать детки, аж мозгами не раскинули, если они у них есть вообще. А значит что? Значит, наведались они на ближайшую заправку стопудова, прежде чем двинуть в дальние дали. Ближайшая, как я и говорил, в соседней системе.  
И, скажу я тебе, шухера они тут навели! Пара городков до сих пор дымится, кстати, надпись "ХУЙ" видна с соседней луны, а местное население заикаться начинает при одном упоминании этого маски-шоу. Удался, короче, Выпускной вечер в джедайской академии... земля пухом академии, как говорится!  
  
Серьезно, по мне чуть огонь не открыли, когда я поинтересовался, что у них тут за мертвая тишина! Оказывается, тут такая дискотека была... Тяжелый нео-металл с уклоном в ситские гимны... ну, это пока половина не упилась контрабандным виски и не включила какую-то бессмертную классику типа «ЧОрные глаза» ремикса прошлого года. После, как водится, драка — магистр психанул и по асфальту носом повозил товарищей с попавшимися под горячую руку местными. Потом ребята выцепили контрабандистов, отжали у них склады, пообещали обломать рога Ксизару и...  
  
Блядь, что там за шум?  
  
*помехи, вопли, мат* ЧОООРНЫЕ ГЛАЗААА!!!!!!!!!! *стрельба, помехи*  


* * *

  
Это снова я, куколка! Знаешь, что говорят мандалорцы пленным джедаям? «Ваша проблема в том, что вы всегда приходите с ножами на перестрелку!» Сложно не согласиться. Да ладно, не волнуйся, солдат ребенка не обидит... уже оклемался. Говорит, он этот... десятый вен-мен... О! Рен.  
Неплохой парень, как оказалось. Всегда так: в стаде — бараны, а вылови отдельно — смышленый парень.  
  
Ну, я ему немного мозги-то вправил, мы и договорились. Заберу его к себе в кантину барменом.  
  
Да, к делу! А то совсем я заболтался. Их тогда ж магистр раскидал, он и вырубился. Очухался на звёздном дредноуте типа «Мега». Флагман этого Верховного Лидера Первого Ордена. А там жизнь — говно. Строяк, приказы, все дела... короче, он-то на падаванство соглашался, чтобы от призыва откосить, а тут нате-здрасте!  
  
Ну, они с товарищами на все это посмотрели и решили двинуть к чиссам, а этот с настойкой на мухоморах переборщил и вылет просрал. Понял, что щас за всех его одного тонким слоем по полу раскатают, цапнул, что плохо лежало, и драпнул, думал в Храм вернуться к учителю... Ты представляешь, он мне тут угрожал твоим братцем!  
  
А Бен твой имечко сменил. В общем, там он, с Первым Орденом якшается на «Финализаторе». Кидаю координаты.  
  
  
**_Анонимный Голонет >> Флуд >> Обо всем-69482_**  
**Гость**  
ВИШЕЙТ ПРИДИ, ПОРЯДОК НАВЕДИ  
  
**Гость**

**МОЛА В МАНДАЛОРЦЫ!!11**

  
  
**Гость**  
ПУРРГИЛЫ ЛЕТЯТ В КИНТАН  
  
**Гость**  
ЙУУЖАНЬ-ВОНГОВ НЕТ, РАСХОДИМСЯ!  
  
**Гость**

РЕВАН ЖИВ

  
  
**Гость**  
_ВИШЕЙТ ПРИДИ, ПОРЯДОК НАВЕДИ_  
бля, анон, ты бы еще Нихилуса позвал  
  
**Гость**  
ЭКЗАР ЖИВ  
  
**Гость**  
ПАЛЫЧ ЖИВ И РЖОТ НАД НАМИ  
  
**Гость**  
И это всё? слабенько, аноны. Раньше по десять страниц накрикивали.  
  
**Гость**  
ВСЕ ДРОИДЫ ВСЕГДА СОВЕРШЕННОЛЕТНИЕ!  
  
**Гость**  
Кто на ритуальной?  
  
**Гость**  
ЗАЕБАЛИ СВОИМ МОЛЧИКОМ, НИХИЛУСА НА ВАС НЕТ  
  
**Гость**  
_Кто на ритуальной?_  
ВЛ и его негр!  
  
**Гость**  
_Кто на ритуальной?_  
Аноны, вы из какой криокамеры, гифки уже 69к тредов назад перестали носить!  
  
**Гость**  
_ЙУУЖАНЬ-ВОНГОВ НЕТ, РАСХОДИМСЯ!_  
че, серьезно?  
  
**Гость**  
Ну вот, Лидер прилетел. Выстроили опять нас всех в ряд, приходится за колонной прятаться, чтоб здесь посидеть.  
  
**Гость**  
_че, серьезно?_  
Инфа 100%, мне Ном Ан-р сказал!  
  
**Гость**  
_ЗАЕБАЛИ СВОИМ МОЛЧИКОМ, НИХИЛУСА НА ВАС НЕТ_  
Притуши пукан, хозяин треда. Никому они не мешают. Да их всего-то двое: Пре В-ла и его бот.  
  
**Гость**  
_Инфа 100%, мне Ном Ан-р сказал!_  
XDDD Анооон! XDD  
  
**Гость**  
_Лидер прилетел._  
ПО-анончик, а правда, что ваш лидер — женщина и пишет романы?  
  
**Гость**  
А у нас веселуха: прилетели какие-то форсъюзеры-упорыши в балахонах. Хотят секс и гражданство, причем не обязательно в таком порядке.  
  
**Гость**  
_ПО-анончик, а правда, что ваш лидер — женщина и пишет романы?_  
Не женщина вроде  
Изображение1  
а писать пишет. Но лучше бы он нас придушивал.  
  
**Гость**  
О, ничего себе! Кстати про романы  
  
**Гость**  
_XDDD Анооон! XDD_  
что смешного?  
  
**Гость**  
Бля, аноны! Сейчас один из наших вышел из строя, снял шлем и говорит Лидеру: «Надоело быть литературным негром, требую доли с продаж и свое имя на обложке!»  
  
**Гость**  
_Хотят секс и гражданство, причем не обязательно в таком порядке._  
весело там у вас XD а у нас тут глухо и скучно ((  
  
**Гость**  
_а у нас тут глухо и скучно ((_  
Вступай в Дозор Смерти! Надень красивую броню и весело пизди всех подряд! Республика отстой! Империя параша! Мандалор — ХОЙ! — победа наша!  
  
**Гость**  
_Надоело быть литературным негром, требую доли с продаж и свое имя на обложке!_  
что дальше-то, ПО-анончик?  
  
**Гость**  
Пре В. ты и в самом деле заебал, беру свои слова обратно.  
  
**Гость**  
О, этот мать-герой начал кричать: «Вы мне все время врали! И ваши книжки ложь!» Вынул меч, сейчас опять начнет мебель крушить  
Изображение2  
  
**Гость**  
ПО-анон, а там на заднем плане не генерал ли ваш фейспалмит?  
  
**Гость**  
он самый.  
  
**Хромированный Капитан**  
Штурмовики, оставить флуд! У нас прорыв Сопротивления, все по местам!  
  
**Гость**  
Это не прорыв, мы в гости к Бену прилетели.  
  
**Хромированный Капитан**  
Крифф! Два прорыва одновременно!  
_к Бену прилетели._  
нет у нас никаких бенов, валите обратно.  
  
**Гость**  
**Хромированный Капитан,** ну мы же профессионалы, мы можем воевать с Сопротивлением и флудить одновременно!  
О бля, у них слон!  
Аноны, вы должны это видеть: с одной стороны к нам бегут два контрабандиста, джедай и СЛОН, с другой — сенатор (кстати, у нее отличная прическа!) с каким-то подозрительным мужиком!  
Изображение3  
  
**Гость**  
Вот у нас в Доминации чиссов такого бы никогда не случилось.  
  
**Гость**  
ПОшники, вы серьезно не попали по слону на расстоянии пяти шагов?  
ИМПЕРСКИЙ ШТУРМОВИК СМОТРИТ НА ВАС КАК НА ГОВНО.  
  
**Гость**  
Это точно не Сопротивление, это цирк какой-то. Джедай заявляет: «Бен, я тебя люблю! Моя любовь такая же большая и чистая, как этот помытый слон! И я дарю его тебе!» Сенатор вообще что-то несет про «ладно, можешь носить платья какие угодно, но только не на людях». Какие платья, о чем она?  
  
**Гость**  
ООО охуеть! вот это поворот!  
  
**Гость**  
так что там с йуужань-вонгами, мне хоть кто-нибудь объяснит?  
  
**Гость**  
Мой никчемный сын не способен выйти с честью из такого банального конфликта. Я бы разочаровался, если бы не был разочарован им с рождения!  
  
**Гость**  
_вот это поворот!_  
Не томи, анон, рассказывай. И голофото побольше!  
  
**Гость**  
Магистр Рен с криком: «ОН ЛЮБИТ МЕНЯ, А ТЫ МНЕ ВРАЛ!!» расхерачил нашего Лидера напополам! А наш генерал такой: «Я ведь предупреждал, что надо было строить Старкиллер!» — схватил свою кошечку и ушел. Просто взял и бросил нас посреди вот этого всего  
Иллюстрация4  
  
**Гость**  
Мол, я знаю, что ты здесь. Вернись на Мандалор. Я всё прощу. Я даже Эзру прощу!  
  
**Гость**  
какой славный слон!  
  
**Гость**  
Ном Анор соврал, что ли?  
  
**Гость**  
Джедай и магистр обнимаются. Магистр говорит: «Тебе очень идет этот белый табард! А обещал, что до свадьбы не наденешь». А потом: «Меня уже тошнит от золотых халатов!»  
Изображение5  
  
**Гость**  
Джедай с детьми на руках, магистр и сенатор обнимаются  
Изображение6  
  
**Гость**  
Видео с танцующим слоном (ха! я стану миллионщиком на ГолоТубе!)  
Вложенное видео1  
  
**Гость**  
_Мол, я знаю, что ты здесь. Вернись на Мандалор. Я всё прощу. Я даже Эзру прощу!_  
Бля, убейте его уже кто-нибудь, чтоб не мучился.  
  
  
**_HoloSkype_**  
_General Hux_ Я так прямо и сказал им! И хлопнул дверью.  
  
_Tarkin_ Давно пора было покинуть этот сумасшедший дом. Рад, что вы наконец решились.  
  
_General Hux_ Да, но куда мне теперь податься? В Сопротивлении бардак еще хуже, чиссы — мерзкие экзоты, йуужань-вонгов не существует.  
  
_Tarkin_ Идите к нам, в Империю. Да, после гибели Императора о нас ничего не слышно, но это временно. С вашим проектом нам удастся заявить о себе на всю галактику. Лет через 30-40, когда мы вместе построим Старкиллер.  
  
_General Hux_ Неожиданно. А ничего, что я с кошкой?  
  
_Tarkin_ Думаю, Милли поладит с моим ручным вирмоком. Ну как, скидывать координаты?  
  
_General Hux_ Давайте. Наконец-то я буду работать с тем, кто меня понимает.  
  
_Tarkin_ Буду очень рад встрече.  
  
  
_**HoloMarket >> Услуги >> Обучаю экстремальному выживанию (только форсъюзеров)**_  
**Рогатый_Бессмертный_НЕ_СИТХ**  
Обучаю всех, кто владеет Силой, навыкам выживания в любых экстремальных условиях.  
Вас разрезали надвое?  
Выбросили в космос без еды, воды, спичек и палатки?  
Ткнули мечом в сердце и оставили посреди пустыни?  
Пустяки, дело житейское!  
После моих курсов вы сможете выжить в любой ситуации!  
Длительность курса зависит от базового уровня будущего ученика.  
  
**СНОук**  
Помоги. Меня убили!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Рогатый_Бессмертный_НЕ_СИТХ**  
Без паники! Ты владеешь Силой? Какой стороной?  
  
**СНОук**  
ТС. Он располовинил меня!  
  
**Рогатый_Бессмертный_НЕ_СИТХ**  
Сосредоточься на своей ненависти... ученик. У тебя там есть поблизости шаттл?  
  
**СНОук**  
Не оч блзко  
  
**Рогатый_Бессмертный_НЕ_СИТХ**  
Ползи к шаттлу. Координаты скинул в личку. Кстати, ты какие протезы предпочитаешь: классику или ультрамодерн?  
  
**СНОук**  
Ползу... все равно...  
  
**Рогатый_Бессмертный_НЕ_СИТХ**  
Я всё подготовлю к твоему приезду. Жду на Датомире, мой ученик!


End file.
